DE-A-102 44 231, for example, discloses a switching unit such as this. This known apparatus allows mechanical circuit breakers, which are intended to be operated manually, to be operated by remote control by a switching unit from a remote control center. For this purpose, this known apparatus has a driven claw for operation of a rocker switch on the circuit breaker. With this known apparatus, correct operation of the circuit breaker is not ensured if the claw is not moved away from the rocker lever.
EP-A-0 801 411 discloses a further switching unit.